Catalogo de vestigios escritos y publicaciones notables
El presente catálogo ha sido compilado para que no se pierdan en el tiempo los pocos vestigios del pasado glorioso de la cultura Indeseable. Para tener un acceso más fácil, a la derecha del documento aparce su clasificación en el sistema Franciscano. Aquí se reunen aquellos escritos de los cuales no han quedado imágenes de su existencia, pero se ha perpetuado el contenido por razones diversas. Existe otro catálogo ilustrado de vestigios escritos y publicaciones notables para aquellos de los que si han quedado imagenes. Vestigios sectarios. Hilo num. 319206 (TAF 101024S17) Anon op:¿Es verdad que en secta todos somos putos? Yo no me considero puto, pero soy sectario promedio. Anon 2:en secta los putos no son putos y vicerversa Anon 3: yo en una fiesta del sabado como que me latio un wey que parecia vieja y hablaba chistoso Anon 4: >>319206 Pues no sé. Yo soy bisexual. Anon 5:>>319210 a menos de que se hayan jalado el pito el uno al otro no vale. Anon 6: >>319206 secta me ha enseñado que mientras no se toquen las bolas no hay problema Anon 7: secta me ha enseñado que la pija va en el orto, sin excepciones Anon 8: >>319280 y por que no me la has metido aun? :3 Anon 9: La imagen de OP toma por sentado que todos los homosexuales son violadores. Secta es prueba de que tiene razon, todos en secta acosan a sus mascotas felinas y caninas. Anon 7: >>319283 mmm :3 a ver ponte flojito Anon 8: >>319288 ¿Asi? apurate papasito y hazme toda tuya :3 Anon 7: >>319300 mmhh tu interior es tan calido Anon 10: Los de sectachan si son putos los de sectahentai somos osom. Anon 11: Lo que imaginaba. Anon 12: >>319300 konatrap? Fragmento del hilo num. 266830 (TAF 100902T01) Anon 1: Caballero tome lugar en el diván y hablemos un poco mas afondo su problema, no le haga caso a trolls que le bajen el animo, prosigamos, usted tiene la moral y la auto-estima baja, le recomiendo que se aprecie un poco mas, y se aleje de esa mujer se que es duro lo que le digo pero es por su bien, recuerde y escribase esto en la mente usted es mucho mas importante que esa mujer, usted tarde o temprano encontrara el amor de una waifu (preferiblemente que sea de una cerda 3D con buenos sentimientos) mujeres habran muchas en el camino como sin sabores y otras cosas malas de la vida, pero hay que ser un "soldado" que tenga el valor de aceptar sus errores arrepentirse pasar la pagina y seguir un nuevo camino aprendiendo de los errores, recuerde que aun hay personas que se preocupan por usted (aunque solo sea su madre) que edad tienes? es la primera vez que te enamoras? si eres hombre de verdad comprenderas que hoy moristes, y volvistes a nacer y esa vida me la debes, eres "hombre nuevo" no hay arrepentimientos solo errores vamos ahora enjuate las lagrimas y demuéstrame lo que vales Anon 2: >>266830 perdoname, te voy a curar como dicen en los grupos, tomalo con madures y sabiduria... El que tu sintieras algo por ella no implica que ella a huevo sintiera algo por ti pendejo, tu quien eres para obligar a alguien a quererte, ademas si ya sabias que es bien puta de que te quejas, y ahora vienes a llorar, no cabron, sea machito, si a usted le gusta su piruja agarrese los webos y aguante que se le suban hasta la garganta cada vez que la vea beso y abrazo con otro cabron, de lo contrario madure y busque a una persona que valga la pena. Hilo num. 281403 (TAF 100826T02) Anon op: Disculpe amable taxista. Pudiere vos decirme el fitio donde mi amo fuese capaz de depositar su simiente, preferentemente que la recibidora de dicha virtud careciese de vellosidades en su piel, y que pese a no ser amancebada sus primaveras no superasen el real (de a ocho)? Agradecidos le estaríamos, amable taxista, si además nos orientase sobre la posada donde se nos permitiese libre vía para llevar a mancebas como las antes descritas, sin que ello nos cause enfentamiento con la santa hermandad Niño rata llamando la atencion BUENAS PINCHES TARDES MIERDAS ME VOY A PEGAR UN PINCHE FUSCASO EN LA JETA POR PINCHE FERIA CULO HAY LO QUE QUIERA COPERAR Drogas todo Pe-Chan, me estuve drogando toda la semana con sales de baño y tuve alucines bien feos; hasta malviajé con ustedes, neta!! >Primero, efra se convertía en un pony pentagramoso que viajaba por el mundo siendo friendzoneado por todas las razas de hembras de todas las especies y reinos hasta que llegó a Tailandia, donde la ultramujer polilla lo inició en los misterios junpeistas y entonces se convirtió en un hombre santo rodeado de sacerdotisas vírgenes y panochudas, hasta que murió de una enfermedad desconocida con todos los síntomas de la sífilis... >Luego no mamen, josé y una de las puercas fail se volvían mods!! Ante esa situación, mike se cambió de sexo y luego se disfrazó de tapir a ver si le daban también su agüita pero fue violado hasta la inconsciencia por red, quien lo vio demasiado yiffeable >Por último don takos fail se sometía a una cirugía que le cambiaba su rostro y su micropene por el de clon takos moro con todo y su mega PICHULA de árabe y así; todo para reabrir Secta, encantando a todos los pechanarios y hinatas con su falsa sensualidad de medio oriente, muriendo todos los demás chanes; luego Secta se iba a la mierda porque fue programada por el takos fail, entonces fanego Héctor García Parra abría su chan y todos sus boards eran /b/ pero unos más hardcore y otros para novatillos y uno para okamifags y así... luego me desperté con goteo anal, era miel, y, alguien se había robado a mi waifu... ;_; Himno gay Soy del grupo de la ex-secta que cuidábamos al patrón fulano somos mas de 20 de escoria puro lurkear y ops putos dispuestos al ban de por vida para postear lolicon. Desde que era muy pequeño quise ser lo que ahora soy siempre me dijo mi padre búscate un trabajo cabrón y deja de ver esos pinches muñecos chinos ya tienes pelos en el orto. somos 20 usuarios neta unidos con contratos mágicos los 20 somos la fuerza posteamos sin ningun temor concientes que en cada post enviado se puede ir a la verga el servidor. Bonitos mis chanes en español donde no hay gente hetero para subir shotas y travelos aqui en pechan.org me quedo para trollear a los putos mods posteando PICHULAs y temas culeros Soy de lo que quedo de la secta cuatr0chan y lolnada alguna vez fue mi tierra mi capital ahora es /b/ tierra de hinatas y pasivas sub normales un saludo a okami, teddie, toju, alexis, dave, saul, rzk,Accel, efra y a kiko putos aqui y en donde sea somos 20 usuarios neta unidos con contratos mágicos los 20 somos la fuerza posteamos sin ningun temor consientes que en cada post enviado se puede ir a la verga el servidor. Costal de ixtle TE METO VOY A IR A AGARRAR DESCUIDADO PUTO, EL DIA QUE MENOS TE LO ESPERES VAS A ESTAR SACANDOTE LOS PINCHES MOCOS POR LA CALLE Y ZAZ, UN PINCHE TUBAZO EN LA NUCA Y AL PINCHE SACO DE IXTLE, Y ENTONCES VAMOS A VER PERRO, VAMOS A VER CUANTOS PINCHES DIAS AGUANTAS SIN TRAGAR Y SIN BEBER AGUA, COLGADO DE UN PINCHE ARBOL, REVOLVIENDOTE EN TU MIERDA Y CON DOS O TRES PUTIZAS DIARIAS CON EL TUBO, PINCHE CABRON DE MIERDA!!!! Copypastas varios *lolié como foca autista *>repetir lolnoentiendo como 6 veces es trollear y hacerme ver ridiculo…>pretender ser autista…>"orale simon chida su introleabilidad"… *LO MATASTE!!!!! LO MATASTE Y AHORA ESTA MUERTO!!! *pos nomas *mira pechanero la sociedad quiere que seas trabajador y heterosexual…PERO MÁNDALOS A LA VERGA!!!!!!!!!se tan puto y huevon como quieras… *Todo se basa en la constancia, si no eres capaz de terminar algo en tu vida solo te esperara la miseria absoluta, supera eso o vive con ello, tu decides, tu juventud se deteriora. *que es anti/b/? y por que me dices juan si me llamo fernando? *es que hay que aceptarlo, se nos ha acabado la originalidad y como queremos más movimiento forzamos cosas que ya no son graciosas. * ‎>paindejo Fin de la paindejada *fernando colunga regreso ahora 50% mas juan ay que me lol *WHATA FUCK MAN xD i just fall of my chair kuz i couldnt and i CANT stop laugh xDXDXDXDXDDDDDXDDDDDDDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD OMGOSH DDDDDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDD LOOOOOOOOOLLLLL THIS IS A SHIT XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD A BIG ONE XDDDDDDDD A GRAT ONE XXXXXXDDDD CONGRATS MAN XD Para tí todo es cruel - Anonymous 06/09/12 (Sat) 21:10:57 No.302032>thumb|300px|right pe-chan segun tu todo es cruel postear cp es cruel postear gore es cruel insultar a jose es cruel ser peruano es cruel decirle putos e incompetentes a los viejosputos es cruel todo para ti es cruel pues perdoname por ser tan cruel Hikki en una de sus depresiones Ojala tus hijos no sean como yo 06/09/12 (Sat) 21:08:38 No.302026 Tengo 26 años y dependo de mis padres. Soy un completo vago, he estado estudiando en la U durante 7 años y es posible que me tome otros 7 años (si es que mis padres no se cansan antes) para graduarme de ingeniero informático. Creo que mi principal problema es que no soy constante, ni siquiera he sido constante en los dos noviazgos que he tenido (razón por la cual ambos llegaron a su fin). Tengo todo lo que necesito para tener el nivel de éxito de una persona normal. Mucho tiempo libre y se programar y mi nivel de ingles es decente (gracias a que he visto un montón de TV por Internet en ingles) aunque son muy malos con las matemáticas. Desde los 15 años he ido al siquiatra y desde entonces tomo fluoxetina (prozac) esporádicamente (otro ejemplo de mi falta de constancia), y en dosis crecientes (como me lo han recetado). Mi pregunta es: ¿alguno de ustedes vive una situación parecida? PD: Hace algunos años yo estudiaba en la mejor universidad publica de mi país (de la que me echaron por bajo rendimiento académico) y un grupo de tres sicologos que me atendía (la universidad tiene servicio medico y sicologico gratuito para sus estudiantes) me dijo que yo tenia el perfil de de un indigente lo que he pensado que es una premonición de lo que me espera en el futuro. PDD: No tomo, no fumo y no consumo drogas ilegales. Anon del blowbuddy Okay, chinguesumadre. Asi esta la cosa Acabo de perder a mi blow buddy. Basicamente tenia un amigo que es bi y cuando venia a mi casa ademas de hacer pendejadas para pasar el rato cuando jugabamos xbox el me la mamaba mientras yo estaba jugando y yo se la mamaba cuando el estaba jugando. Luego aveces invitavamos una morra y nos la cojiamos entre los dos, y nos turnabamos derrepente yo y la morra se la estabamos mamando a el luego ellos dos a mi o la morra a los dos, nos la cojiamos y luego los dos nos veniamos en ella. Estaba chingon. El pedo que con hombres yo nada mas llego hasta mamar, no me gusta el fisico masculino asi que no me imagino cojiendome unas nalgas de hombre, nada mas cojo con morras y el wey siempre queria que se la metiera. Entonces termino emputado conmigo y se puso sentimental y mamadas asi y ya valio madres con ese wey. Alguien esta interesado en algo asi? Nos vemos, nada mas nos la mamamos, asi de que tu jugando call of duty o algo y yo mamadotela mientras juegas y nos cambiamos. O nos cojemos morras. O si no te animas a mamar pues yo te la mamo, te vienes en mi boca, me trago tus mecos y tu me la jalas o algo. Cualquiera de las tres opciones.